Tōkyō gūru ni tensei東京グールに転生
by IAmActualTrash
Summary: After becoming a witch Taylor Akemi, daughter of Homura Akemi, bails from confessing to her crush. And then gets split into two. Literally. In the afterlife she meets Madoka who takes her into Tokyo ghoul. (MIGHT BECOME STORY LATER ON)


_Yep...here I am sitting in my school's library at recess. I was listening to kagerou days this morning during academic achievements and I got an idea! Oh and I'll be updating My KaCy/KaLu story later on today (hopefully)! Well on to the story/one-shot/thing. oh! And btw this'll all be in bold to add more...drama!_

* * *

 **bold** = stuff ex: I said, I yelled, I whispered 'lel'

 **'Bold'** = thoughts ex:

 ***bold*** = sounds ex: *ugh* *nya*

 **bold** = exaggerated thought ex: _heh_

 _Bold = Lyrics_

* * *

 **'heh. Pathetic. Of course, on the day I have the courage to confess I become a monster. OF FUCKING** **COURSE! Ok,Tay,calm yourself. _Fine._ Heh and I'm an _anime_ monster though. Heh heh heh. Well I guess it's befitting torture to an otaku monster freak. I mean _come on!_ I'm a fucking fictional monster that's supposed to be In the anime madoka magica! _What am I now anyways?_ OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE IM A WITCH,YOU STUPID BRAIN! IM A FU-* snap*huh?! Why did people stop so suddenly?!' i thought to myself. **

**I looked around** slightly stepping off the path, their heads turned up towards the sky and were gaping pointing struggling to keep away a scream.

Stabbing holes and splitting **me** in two, the beam seemed as it fell straight from the sky.

 **The people was blown back by the wind the crashed caused.**

 **I thought, 'wha.. Did somebody get hurt? _maybe the cops will let me EAT THEM HAHAHA_! wait...what is this pain'-i looked downonly to see a medal peircing my stomach 'WAIT! NO, I CANT DIE NOW! DAMmmi' i finally passed out,seeing a bright light.**

* * *

 **I woke up to nothing. So this wasn't another nightmare after all. How long have i been asleep? How long have i been in this endless void?**

 **"ah you've finally woken up!" a cheery voice said.**

 **"where am i?" i asked aggressively.**

 **"silly! You're in the afterlife! This is where I'll decide which world you'll end up in this time"**

 **"THIS TIME?! THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE?!"**

 **"Eh? Oh crap! I guess the secret is out,now!" the cheerful voice said not-so-cheerfully.**

 **I could practically here her shrugging her shoulders.**

 **"who are you,weird voice"**

 **"OH! I'm madoka! It's nice to meet you,child of homura!"**

 **"H-how do you know my mother's name?!"**

 **"We were best friends way back when. Now which anime universe would you like to go to this time?"**

 **"I CAN GO TO AN ANINE UNIVERSE?! WAIT THERE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DIFFERENT ANIME UNIVERSES! THAT'S ONLY IN FANFICS!"**

 **She gave me the 'are you fucking stupid' look.**

 **"what** **anime universe would you like to go to this time?" she said gritting her teeth**

 **...i have an idea!**

 **"I-I would like to go to the T-Tokyo G-Ghoul universe and i want to be a cross between touka and kaneki!" i said stuttering yet finishing confidently**

 **"ah! I knew it! It seems that kyoto owes me 10 bucks!"**

 **"…i thought you were immortal."**

 **"DO YOU WANT TO GO OR NOT?!"**

 **"Y-yes mam!"**

 **"okay now that i know what world,who you want to be, and what you're like you are ready!"**

 **"W-wait i n-never told y-you that stuff!" i said quietly,my 'new' personality slipping up.**

 **"I read your mind, silly!"**

 **"W-wait you can do that?!"**

 **"Bye-Bye child of homura!"**

 **And with that i disappeared from the endless glittering void.**

* * *

 **Time skip (the song from now on until i say so is Unravel)**

* * *

Oshiete Oshiete yo sono shikumi wo. Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no? Kowareta kowareta yo ko **-* bang* *ugh* **

**"great i broke another alarm clock." i grumbled.**

 **'WAIT!'**

 **i shot up and was hit with foreign smells,sights, and feelings. All of my senses were heightened. Did this mean i was a ghoul? Hmm...i'll check the mirror later. I pulled off me covers and looked out my window. Snow. It was snowing!**

 **You see back in Tulsa, oklahoma we rarely got ANY snow. Wait. Where exactly am I? I looked away from the window and saw a note attached to the pc desk. It said:**

* * *

 **'** _Hey Taylor, daughter of homura-chan! As you can see i've placed you into the world of tokyo ghoul._

 _Your probably wondering who am i? where am i? What time is this? Am i close to anteiku? Well let me answer your questions._

 _You are Lunar Blood Rose, or as people here would say it Rose,Lunar. You are a collage student (yes you do go to kaneki, ken's school). You are 17. I repeat you are no longer a 14 year old._

 _You are in tokyo, japan._

 _This is just after ken kaneki's first incounter with shuu tsukiyama._

 _And you are three blocks from anteiku._

 _Now all you need to survive in tokyo ghoul is in this apartment. They should last 2 years._

 _But as i am a goddess i could not kill,so your on your own for human flesh. But i have made it so you can digest human food (but you'll still need flesh in order to survive)._

 _There are also clothes in the closet and... I think that's it!_

 _Bye tay-i mean Lunar-chan, Sincerly the goddess madoka._

* * *

 **huh, thanks i guess, madoka-san. So thats why i felt so weird,why my chest was suddenly so heavy. I'm 17 now. Hmm... I walked over to my bed side table and turned on my phone. Just like my old phone it did the little cricket intro. I checked the time. 12:28 pm. Might as well get ready.**

* * *

Time skip to after she gets ready

* * *

 **hmm... Madoka-san said that I'm three blocks away from anteiku. Yeah. I'll go get some coffee plus I've got 3 hours to kill before I have classes. Same for kaneki,if I remember correctly. (if not plz pretend)**

 **I got off my bed,which I was sitting on, and grabbed the essentials (purse, phone, wallet, exc) plus my keys. Then I walked out the door and locked it behind me. I was on the 5th floor, the highest and nicest.**

 **A normal human would've died if they jumped off, but thank Mavis I'm a ghoul. I walked to the balcony at the end of the hall, and jumped off. Not to brag but I'm pretty sure I looked like a boss. I landed on my tip-toes, looked seeing if anyone saw, then walked off. As I turned a few blocks I saw it,anteiku.**

* * *

 **3rd pov**

* * *

 **As Lunar walked in others were staring at her beauty. Including the waitors and waitresses. Her ankle length black-blown hair swayed as she walked. She sat down at a table and grabbed a book from her bag. It was one of takatsuki Sen's books. That immediately drew a certain bookworm ghoul (kaneki-kun!) in. Touka was the first to break from her trance.**

 **"what would you like to order today,mam?" she asked kindly, still somewhat Intranced with the girls beauty.**

 **That sentence broke everyone out of their trances.**

 **"one plain black coffee, please!" she said cheerfully with a small smile.**

 **Touka nodded, and walked over to nishiki. She gave him the order. When the coffee was done kaneki was the first one To grab it and take it to her. He sat it down in front of her.**

 **"Here's your coffee miss... "**

 **"Lunar. Rose, Lunar."**

 **"Ken. Kaneki, Ken. "**

* * *

 _SQUEEEE! FINALLY ITS DONE! I hope y'all enjoyed it I worked hard on it. ttyl BYE!_


End file.
